We Would Be Gods
by Payne's Gray
Summary: Murder is a spectator sport. Harry gets a front row seat. Shinigami!Harry Unbeta-d
1. Splinter

Harry Potter X Death Note, Shinigami!Harry(sort of)

* * *

Chapter 1: Splinter

* * *

It was like an earthquake, or hurricane, or any other natural disaster that only he could feel. The humans around him went about their business as if nothing had happened. As though their perfect, little, glass world hadn't just shattered and into a thousand tiny, razor-sharp pieces.

They had no idea. No idea that everything had just changed.

He rose off the bench and thanked the old lady for her company. She was a tiny, frail woman, but her spirit had been strong and her heart kind. She deserved the peace afterlife was sure to bring her. She had been alone here far too long.

She did not reply, his powers were already affecting her perception of him. She smiled down at the sparrows picking away at the breadcrumbs they had given them. He glanced at the numbers above her head. He wished he could have stayed with her through it, but this matter was too urgent to wait even for a moment. He needed to speak with the King.

With one last smile at the old woman, he vanished on the spot. No one in the park noticed. Nor did they notice when the kind old woman's eyes slid shut and her breathing stopped.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Noguchi-sensei said warmly as he walked to the front of the classroom. Light responded with "Good morning" at the exact appropriate level of enthusiasm. He winced slightly at the shrill greeting his classmates gave.

"We have a new student joining us today," the teacher continued. He turned to the door and beckoned a boy inside.

He was a foreigner, Light noticed immediately. His eyes, framed by round spectacles, were a shade of green he'd never seen naturally on a Japanese person. The boy's hair was a dark, inky black and completely wild.

Light frowned as he examined how the teen was dressed. He wore the same uniform as all the male students but with a few questionable alterations. He'd loosened his tie and his shirt was untucked. He'd even left the top buttons undone, revealing a hint of a silver chain around his neck. In place of the standard tan pants, the boy wore old frayed jeans. For some reason these obvious breaches of dress code seemed to go unnoticed by Noguchi-sensei.

The foreign boy walked to the front of the class – his hands stuffed in his pockets, and looking completely at ease. In front of Light, two girls turned to each other, giggling over how cute they thought the new boy was.

"Hello," the boy said in lightly accented Japanese. "My name is Potter Harry. I'll be joining you for the remainder of the year."

Potter was given an empty seat at the front of the class. The teacher dove into his morning lecture, and the excitement over the new addition quickly faded. Light let his thoughts drift back to the Death Note that sat safely in the desk draw in his room.

'_Just suppose I gave this notebook to someone else, could they do it?'_ Light thought, looking at his classmates who were bemoaning the difficulty of schoolwork. Several had fallen asleep. One girl was trying to be subtle as she texted a boy in the next row. Light scoffed at them, children. Any of them would have run screaming if they'd picked up the Death Note. _'Nobody would have the guts…but I do.'_ Light closed his eyes, tuning out the world around him as he fell deeper into thought.

Light wasn't immature like them. He was an honor student – a genius. He was bound for the best school in Japan after graduation. He hadn't been afraid to test out the Death Note.

'_I could do it… Not just that, I'm the _only one_ who could do it.'_ It was true. Who else could have killed those men? Saved those people? Criminals were the scum of the earth. All too often the law failed to deal with them properly – permanently. Every day innocent people were made victims and no one stepped in to stop it. With the Death Note Light could change that. He could change everything.

'_So I'll do it!_ _I'm using the Death Note to change the world.' _Light declared to himself, exhilaration coursing through him. A plan began to simmer in his mind. He became distracted when he heard Noguchi-sensei order the class to open their textbooks. Light opened his eyes and froze.

The new student, Potter, was looking at him. No, not just looking. The other boy was _staring_ at him. The foreigner boy wasn't even attempting to be discreet about it. His whole body was turned in his seat in order to get a better look at Light. Potter made no move to look away, nor did he appear ashamed at having been caught.

Light glanced at Noguchi-sensei, who, despite standing directly in front of Potter's desk, gave no reprimand. In fact, the teacher did not appear to even notice. Light frowned as he looked back at Potter. The two remained locked in an odd staring contest for several seconds. The corner of Potter's mouth pulled up into a half smile and he finally turned away.

Light blinked at the mess of hair that was the back of Potter's head. He had no idea what that had been about.

Potter did not look at him for rest of the day, nor the day after that. Not once during the week did Potter look at him or anyone really.

The odd boy perplexed Light. His clothes, he was certain, were the same every day. So either the boy was poor or he simply did not care much for personal appearance.

He never saw the other boy write or even pick up a pencil, and yet Potter was always the first to hand in completed assignments. He was even faster than Light at completing a pop quiz, much to his annoyance.

The thing that puzzled Light most as he observed Potter, was that no one else did. The girls that had giggled and whispered about Potter seemed to have forgotten the boy entirely. He would have thought them merely fickle in their interest, but they were not the only ones. The teachers never called on him. The other students never spoke to him. It was as though no one else knew the boy existed.

Potter was a mystery, but one that was easily forgotten once Light returned home.

Every night he used the Death Note to punish criminals. All around the world criminals that had evaded the law were dying of heart attacks. It would only be a matter of time before people took notice. Soon everyone would know someone was passing judgment on the wicked, and wiping out the filth.

Light was changing the world…

* * *

"I'm home," Light announced as he closed the door behind him.

"Light, is that you?" his mother called. She rounded the corner and stood before him expectantly.

"Oh yeah." Light reached into his bag to retrieve the slip of paper. "Here," he said handing it to her. She skimmed it quickly before finding what she was looking for.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, "You placed first again – and these practice college entrance exams are nationwide!"

"Uh-huh," Light agreed not really listening. It really wasn't that much of a surprise. The test hadn't even been very difficult. He passed her and made his way up the stairs. "Well, I'll be studying so don't bother me, okay?"

"Okay, dear," his mother said. "Oh, Light, is there anything you've been wanting?" she asked, probably wanting to give him some sort of reward for his test placement. "Anything at all – just let me know."

"No, Mom," Light said without looking back. _'I've already got what I want…'_

Light shut and locked the door to his bedroom. He leaned against it, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Then set in motion.

He flicked on the television and his computer. Light pulled the drawer of his desk open. At the very top sat an inconspicuous black notebook. On the cover, in spidery English lettering, read the words _"Death Note"_. Light lifted the Death Note, holding it in both hands with great care. It had been five days since he'd picked it up off the ground. It still amazed him how much power he now held.

His lips curled and a low laugh built in his chest. "Heh. Heh, heh-"

"You like it, hmm?" Light jumped at the voice. The Death Note fell from his grasp. It landed on the desk with a light thud.

Sitting cross-legged on Light's bed, with his face resting in his palms, looking for all the world like he owned the place, was Potter. He was still wearing the same ratty jeans and loose tie over his untucked shirt. His blazer had been abandoned though, and his feet were covered only in plain white socks. "Well," Potter continued, oblivious to Light's shock, "I suppose you must like it to have used it as much as you have."

"I– You– how did–?" Light stumbled over his words. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out exactly _how_ the foreign boy had managed to get into his room. And how he'd done it without Light noticing.

"I followed you in," Potter said, waving away the question like it was obvious. He then crawled across the bed and, stretching himself as far as he could, plucked the Death Note off the desk. Potter flicked through the name filled pages. Light tensed, if Potter saw the rules and figured out Light had killed those criminals… He hadn't tested suicide yet but he bet it would work. Potter Harry – or Harry Potter as western names were written – best write it both ways just in case.

"Hmm," Potter said turning another page. Light took a step forward ready to snatch the Death Note away from him.

"Why all heart attacks?" Potter asked with what sounded like genuine curiosity, and Light stopped in his tracks. Potter glanced up at him, his eyes even more shockingly green up close. He lift the Death Note to Light. "You only chose a cause of death, 'Traffic Accident', once. The rest you let die by heart attacks. Why?"

Light remained silent. What was going on? How did Potter know how the Death Note worked? Light was certain he hadn't read the rules. Potter waited expectantly, until he saw Light was not going to respond. He sighed.

"I'm not going to turn you in, you know," the boy said and set the Death Note back on the desk. "It's not my place to interfere with human affairs."

"Human?" Light repeated with dawning realization. "Are– are you saying you're _not_ human?" Light examined the boy more closely. He certainly looked human. He was thin, not particularly tall, looked to be Light's age, and pale enough that Light could see blue veins through his skin. He wasn't bad looking, his face was symmetrical, but he had some obvious flaws. Light could even spy some scar tissue hidden under that wild black hair.

"Well, not exactly," Potter said, playing with the silver chain the hung around his neck and disappeared under his shirt. "I'm– well, I guess you'd call me a Shinigami."

"Shinigami!" Light breathed out the word. He eased himself into the desk chair. He hadn't really believed in them, but now, with the Death Note…

"Of a sort," Potter confirmed with a smile.

Light swallowed hard.

"And this Death Note," Light began, lifting the notebook, "it's your, isn't it?" The shinigami looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, yes and no." Potter smiled at Light's confused expression and began to explain. "That Note originally belonged to another shinigami, Ryuk. He was the one that dropped it in the human world, don't ask me why. Every shinigami has a Death Note, but they are only allowed one. Somehow Ryuk managed to trick the Shinigami King into giving him a second.

"I felt immediately that a Death Note had landed in the Human World and went to the Shinigami King. He was less than pleased to learn he'd been deceived. The King doesn't like being cheated," Potter grimaced, and shook his head. "And since I didn't have a Note, the King gave that one," Potter pointed to the Death Note in Light's hands, "to me, not that I really need it."

Potter shrugged. "So yeah, it is mine, but it's also yours."

"Mine?" Light asked in surprise.

The shinigami nodded. "Once a Death Note lands in the Human World it belongs here. And since you were the one who picked it, it belongs to you. So you can do with it whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Light asked in disbelief. "So there's no price to pay for using the Death Note?"

"I wouldn't say that. Everything has a price," Potter hand stilled around the silver chain. When he finally pulled his hand away, it seemed be with great effort. "It's said that humans who use the Death Note can never go to Heaven or Hell. But it's not like I'm going to steal your soul or anything," and that was all he seemed to have to say on the subject.

"Huh," that didn't sound so bad. "Hang on, there's one thing I don't understand."

"Hm?"

"If you're a shinigami why did you join my class? What was the point?"

"The point was to observe you, see what kind of person you are," the shinigami said. "Since I'm going to be stuck with you I wanted to know what I'd be dealing with."

"What do you mean?"

"Since that's my Death Note you have I'm bound to follow you around until you die or give it up."

"Oh."

"Now, my question," Potter said sitting up. "Why did you kill those people with heart attacks?"

Light smiled. "If you don't specify a cause of death they die from a heart attack. That's the best thing about the Death Note." The shinigami tilted his head in confusion. "I've already covered the most vicious criminals, so now the level of atrocity is coming down. And every single one of them will die of a heart attack!" Light became more and more animated as he spoke. Potter was silent as he watched him. His face unreadable.

"Even a fool is going to notice that somebody is bumping off the bad guys. I'm going to make the world know I'm here. That somebody is passing righteous judgement on them! And then nobody will commit crimes anymore. The world will become a better place.

"And while the people who obviously deserve to be punished are dying of heart attacks… I'll gradually be killing off immoral people and people who harass others, through illness and accidents." Light's smile grew. "Even that will eventually be noticed by the idiot masses. They'll realize they'll die if they don't change their ways. I'll make this a world inhabited by people I decide are good!

"And I…," Light's eyes gleamed. "I will become the God of this new world!"

"Hmm," was all the shinigami said as he leaned back on Light's bed. And then, "Hey Light, do you have any apples?"

* * *

Chapter 1 End.

Yep, I'm continuing this! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Set

AN: About pairings… I have none planned. This story will most likely be gen. If this changes I will post a warning.

* * *

Chapter 2: Set

* * *

It was raining in Paris. People rushed through the street, clutching their umbrellas to keep out of the icy spray. A thin figure wrapped tight in a black coat pulled a wheeled suitcase behind him. He raised an arm to hail a cab. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through his chest. He gasped and clawed at the fabric of his coat. It was tight! He couldn't breath! His eyes bulged and his face rapidly changed colors. He collapsed on the wet pavement.

By the time the ambulance arrived the man had long been dead.

He was identified as thirty-seven year-old Raoul Desrosiers – a well known con man, rapist, and serial murderer. Desrosiers had escaped conviction for years through intimidation, bribery, and blackmail. He had been attempting to flee the country after being linked to the murder of an English diplomat's nephew.

The cause of Raoul Desrosiers's death would later be deemed a heart attack, which was odd considering his age and general good health. He was only one of many.

* * *

The next few days were fairly quiet. The shinigami, Potter, lazed about Light's room as he studied, completed his high school and college prep work, and finally, did what brought him most joy these days, punishing criminals. He didn't speak much during that time, so Light didn't have many complaints about his presence. Occasionally, Potter would break his silence to ask Light for an apple. It was a slight annoyance, but one he was willing enough to put up with. At least it kept him from getting hand cramps from all the name writing.

Potter was never there when he woke. Light suspected the shinigami got bored watching Light sleep and wandered off. He didn't particularly care where the shinigami would go since he always returned the next morning. Always when Light least expected it he would turn to find Potter sprawled across the sofa, or siting backwards at the kitchen table, having apparently been there for some time. How he got in and out was a mystery, and Light was beginning to suspect he could walk through walls.

By Monday Potter had abandoned playing the role of transfer student – something he had only done to observe Light. He no longer turned in assignments and tests that Light had never seen him complete. Instead of sitting in his chair during class, Potter wandered about the room. Occasionally he would read over the shoulders of the other students or just stare out the window for hours until class ended.

Light pondered the shinigami and this strange ability to go about unseen – or rather, unnoticed. From what Light had observed, Potter's ability to conceal himself was not absolute. He was not invisible to them. Light watched people weave around Potter in the halls just as they would any other perfectly visible person. They were aware enough of him to not walk into – or possibly _through_ – him. Light concluded Potter must be altering their perception of him in some way. They saw him the way they saw an object in their peripheral vision. They could see him, but he just wasn't worth taking notice of or remembering.

Light wondered if this was how all shinigami were. Did they walk along side humans everyday, concealing themselves in the corner of human perception? And why was it that Light alone could see Potter clearly?

Now, the shinigami's hands were clasped behind his neck as he walked. He looked like any other high school student just out of class, except of course that no one truly _saw_ him. Potter kept a steady pace behind Light and two of his 'friends' from school. Nagano Takeshi and Fujimori Jirou were two of the top students in his class – though neither were on Light's level – were talking animatedly about the subject that had dominated the news the past couple days.

"It's crazy, all these criminals dropping dead like that," said Nagano.

"It's kinda scary, but pretty cool, too. I mean, they totally deserve it," Fujimori said with wide eyes.

Light laughed. "But now we can't do anything bad anymore."

"I know. I did some shoplifting back in grade school, and I'm freaking about it."

Fujimori looked pale and Light laughed again. Such a minor offense was not worth his judgment, but this was it – proof that people were already beginning to understand. With criminals around the world dying off, it wouldn't be long before people stop committing even petty crimes.

"It's gotta be the cops, right?" asked Nagano. "Who else could it be?"

"The cops couldn't pull it off. It's gotta be some super-hero brigade, like the X-men or something," said Fujimori and Light smirked at the absurdity of it.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The other two waved goodbyes and Light made his way up to his room. Potter followed silently.

Light powered on his computer. He could hardly contain himself when he saw it. Just as he had thought, the people of the world had noticed him. They could feel his presence. 'Kira The Savior', they called him. The one who vanquished the evil doers of the world!

"Kira… " Potter said, rolling the name over his tongue. "That's what they're calling you?" It was the most the shinigami had said since their first proper encounter. He leaned over Light's shoulder to get a better look at the monitor. The light of the screen reflected off his glasses.

"Yeah," Light said, smiling. "I can't say I'm too happy that it comes from the English word 'Killer', but that's what they've chosen for me." He clicked on one of the discussion boards and skimmed the thread. Hundreds of anonymous posters cheered the greatness of Kira. They called him 'Hero', 'Messiah', 'God'… His grin widened as his eyes flicked over each one.

"You're pretty popular," the Potter remarked. The silver links around his neck clinked as he leaned in further to read the screen.

Light laughed. "This is just how humans are."

"Hm?" Potter hummed in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"The media is still only reporting it as 'a series of mysterious deaths among violent criminals', but people all over the world already feel it – that someone is passing righteous judgment on them." Light leaned back in his chair. "Say in school we're asked to discuss whether it's right to kill someone evil," Light shrugged, "well that probably would never happen, but let's say that was the subject. Everybody would give the politically correct answer and say, 'No, it's wrong to kill anybody.' Of course that would be the proper response. People need to maintain appearances in public."

Light sat up and pointed at the computer monitor where the words 'Kira The Savior' were displayed proudly across the screen. "But _this_ is what they really think." He crossed his arms and frowned at the screen. "Cowards. Nobody will acknowledge my existence openly, but on the internet, where everyone can be anonymous, 'Kira' is everywhere." He smirked then. "People know. They won't come out and say it, but they know someone's killing off the bad guys. Those with clean consciences are cheering Kira on in their hearts while the guilty are living in fear, waiting for judgement to strike them!"

He noticed then that Potter was staring at him. The shinigami's expression was odd. It wasn't the bored, blank look Light was accustomed to.

"'Is it right to kill someone who is evil?'" Potter repeated Light's hypothetical class discussion question. He looked up at the ceiling pensively. "Hm, I don't believe it's wrong, but…" Green eyes gazed deep into Light's amber ones. "Who decides that a person is evil?"

Light blinked in surprise, then gave an amused, patronizing smile. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're a God of Death, after all, you don't have laws like humans do."

Potter frowned slightly, but said nothing.

On the desk, the television hissed with static. The image of a somewhat confused man shuffling papers replaced the local news. "We apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a Live, Worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO."

"Huh, Interpol?" Light muttered, standing.

Potter joined him.

"We now take you Live to the ICPO," the man on the screen said.

The picture changed again. This time it showed a man in a suit with neat black hair that fell past his chin. On the desk he sat behind was a nameplate that read, 'Lind. L. Tailor'.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations," the man began. "I am Lind. L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

Light's brow furrowed. "Who is this guy?"

On camera, Tailor kept talking. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you."

He smirked at that. There was no way he could catch Light. He would need the Death Note to convict him, and what court would ever believe writing a name could kill someone?

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however…" Tailor paused. His narrow, blue eyes stared intensely into the camera. "What you're doing right now is evil."

Light inhaled sharply. The word burned in his ears. "You think I'm… evil…?"

On screen, Tailor smirked.

Light's heart hammered in his chest. He pushed himself out of his chair and his hands tightened into fists at his sides. "I am Justice!" he declared, glaring at the image of Tailor. "I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I'm the one who will become the God of a new world that everyone desires! All those who would oppose that god, they are the ones who are truly evil!"

"Light, what are you doing!?"

He barely registered the sound of Potter's voice as he grabbed a pen out off his desk and flipped open the Death Note. He laughed as he took a good, long look at Tailor's face. "I guess you're just too stupid, '_L'_," he said the letter alias mockingly.

"Don't do this, Light." Potter's tone was half alarmed and half warning. Light ignored him.

"Too bad, this could have been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter." The sound of the pen scratching against the lethal paper was music to his ears. He laughed as he set his pen down and looked back up at the television. A live, worldwide broadcast. He couldn't have planned this better if he'd tried. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, _L_."

_36…37…38…39…_

_…40_

Tailor gasped for breath. Both hands clutched at his chest. His eyes rolled in his head. And finally, he collapsed on the desk, motionless.

Light's eyes widened as he watched the man die. So many of his victims died unseen, and Light had to admit, witnessing it was exhilarating. The fool had no idea what hit him. And now, thanks to L, everyone knew the price for going against Kira!

"What's wrong? You've got nothing else to say?" Light mocked as two men carried Tailor's body off camera. He didn't notice the shinigami's dark scowl.

A black, gothic letter 'L' on a white background replaced the image on screen. Light's laughter abruptly cut off.

"I- I had to test this just in case, but I- I never thought it would actually happen," said a mechanical voice in awe. "Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind. L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"What?" he hissed.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on T.V. or through the internet," the voice went on. "It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you L _is_ real. _I_ do exist. Now… try to kill me!" the modulated voice of L challenged. "What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on, right now! Kill me! Come on, Kira, kill me! What's the matter? Can't you do it?"

The words echoed through Light's head. Mocking his powerlessness.

"…Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint."

Light grit his teeth. Damn L.

"Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."

He gave a strangled gasp.

"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

Light stood paralyzed through L's speech.

"Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The room was filled with white noise as the image on the screen vanished.

"Really…" Light said slowly. "He's going to sentence _me_ to death?" A twisted smile grew on his lips. "Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge, L." Light sat back down at his desk, his fingers clacking rapidly at the keyboard. He couldn't waste a single moment if he was going to defeat this 'L' person.

Potter's inhuman-green eyes watched him with something like sorrow.

* * *

Chapter 2 End.

Sorry for the wait. It turns out starting a new story the same week you go back to school and have a Con is not such a good idea. So much to do, so little time.


	3. Rewrite

AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I apologize for hoarding this chapter. I added a whole extra section to make it up to you! To settle any worries you might have I want you to know this story will _not_ be a retelling of canon. You'll start seeing the impact of Harry's presence in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rewrite

* * *

Dark eyes read the newest additions to the list.

_Ken Akiyama, Katsurou Chiba, Anthony Donati, Takehiko Eguchi, Yuudai Fukushima…_

More than a hundred new victims since yesterday. And those were only the ones they knew about. The vast majority of them were Japanese, or criminals who were located in Japan. Kira, it seemed, had taken his message as a challenge. These new, concentrated deaths were Kira's way of sticking his tongue out at L and saying, 'So you know where I am? Fine, just look at how many people I can kill.'

It was all very childish. Kira, for all his posturing, was nothing more than a brat with seemingly supernatural power.

Two columns were displayed on the laptop. One containing all the names of Kira's victims, and the second containing their time of death. Unfortunately, not all had witnesses in the immediate area to record the exact time they had died, but the few that did were more than enough. The times remained consistent with the information L had gathered over the previous weeks.

He smiled around the pad of his thumb. Kira-kun was very childish, indeed.

* * *

L vs Kira. The Shadowy Detective vs The Psychic Mass-murder. That's all the anyone was talking about, now.

Potter flipped through the tabloid magazine Light had abandoned.

"They're really loving this," the shinigami remarked as he turned past a rather colorfully worded article. "They've got a whole write-in section devoted to 'The True Identity of Kira'. Half of them think you're some kind of superhuman laboratory experiment that escaped. The other half are convinced you're an avenging angel sent by God." Potter held up the magazine and pointed to the bottom of the page. "And this one–'Neko-chan33', doesn't think Kira or L exist at all. That you two are just a cover for a worldwide 'cleansing' operation started by the United Nations. Lovely."

Light laughed. The shinigami had gotten much more chatty since the whole incident with L.

"I guess I'm good for business," Light quipped, leaning against the balcony door frame. "Humans will say they hate it, but in reality they love the drama. The media thrives on conflict and death. Peace and love doesn't sell."

Potter's expression soured and he tossed the magazine aside. "You haven't written in the Death Note today."

Light hummed in absentminded agreement.

"You've been writing almost nonstop since the broadcast," Potter pushed when he did not elaborate.

Light's lips quirked upward. "You're certainly talkative today, Potter." The shinigami stared at him and Light realized that was the first time he'd spoken his name aloud.

"Just wondering what's changed," Potter clarified. "It's uncharacteristic of you."

"I suppose that makes two of us who are out of character today," Light said, smirking at him.

The death god only blinked in response.

"The truth is," Light relented with a sigh, "I've been working on a plan to beat L."

"You're really going after him?"

"Of course. Kira can't have someone like L spoiling his perfect world," Light said with a smirk. It still amused and amazed him to apply the name to himself.

"I thought it was criminals that were spoiling the world. This 'L'," Potter glanced at the magazine, "he's a detective. He works to lock up criminals, right? Shouldn't you and he be on the same side? Why make L an enemy?"

"The police will be on my side," Light said. "The police are only investigating me because they have to. It's bad for their public image if they don't at least look like they're trying to stop these deaths. But this is only temporary. What I'm doing is right. Once people realize how much better the world is, they will come to accept Kira. Once L is out of the way…"

Potter regarded him carefully. For a long moment there was silence. "Is it because he beat you?" he asked bluntly.

Light stilled.

"He beat you with that broadcast," the shinigami continued, his eyes never straying from Light's face. "L tricked you into giving him what he needed to start looking for you. You're bitter because he outwitted you, and now you're trying to get back at him. This isn't about your perfect world at all, is it?"

"What would you know about it?" Light growled.

The shinigami quirked an eyebrow at him. "I know a god would never be so petty."

Light glared at Potter. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

The death god actually _laughed_. "I've heard that before."

* * *

Light glanced at the corner of the room. Potter watched them with far more interest than he'd shown before. His green eyes were wide and unblinking. They darted from Light's face to the older man's. The shinigami craned his neck to get a better look at his father.

His father, who had just returned home from the police station. His father, who was heading the hunt for Kira under the command of L.

"L knows you're a student." Potter said, calling back to what little information his father had spilled about the investigation. "He's good, to have figured that out so quickly."

"'Figured it out'?" Light repeated with a chuckle as the lock clicked into place. "I wanted them to reach that conclusion. I've been leading them to it."

"You want them to find you?" he asked. Dark eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I want L to think he's got the upper hand." Light ran his fingers over the cover of the Death Note. He'd read the rules so many times, he knew them by heart. And he knew exactly what to do for the next stage of his plan.

"This is a nice house."

Light blinked. He turned and stared at Potter. Had he really just said that? "What?"

"This house," Potter said slowly as he reclined on Light's bed. "It's very nice. Homey. Bet it cost a lot. Have you always lived here?"

Potter had never asked about his life before. It was… strange hearing a God of Death asking such a human thing.

"We moved in shortly after Sayu was born," Light told him.

"Ah, so you would have been about three, then?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, still feeling somewhat unsettled by his interest. Since when did Potter care about things like that?

"You have a nice family." The way he said it was not kind or warm. His words were flat, as though he'd said the sky was blue, or the grass was green. Not a compliment, but a basic fact anyone should know.

"…thanks."

Light was about turn back to the Death Note, thankful to let the conversation die, when his breath caught.

Potter stared at him with an intensity that made Light shiver. The shinigami's eyes gazed deep into his. He felt trapped by them. Paralyzed. The world around him seemed to shrink, and colors bled into gray– leaving only green.

The spell was broken with a single sentence.

"You forgot to get me an apple."

Light nearly choked on air.

* * *

Sayu groaned in frustration. The fourteen-year old had been stuck on the same problem for nearly twenty minutes. How the heck was someone supposed to square a letter? What did any of this even mean? Quadratic equations would be the death of her, she just knew it.

She wished she possessed even a tenth of Light's brains. He never had a problem with schoolwork. She should have asked Light for help before he'd left for his night class, but he'd been so working so hard. If he wasn't careful he'd get bruises under his eyes! That was one look she didn't think her brother could pull off.

Light was really pushing himself pretty bad lately. She knew getting into a good college was important to him, but lately all he did was study. Sure, Light had always been serious about his grades, but this was pushing it. As soon as he got home, Light would hole himself up in his room. The only time she really saw her brother was during family meals.

Sayu thought he was working way too hard. He was seventeen, for crying out loud! He should be out with his friends, or a girlfriend – it wasn't like he didn't get looks. Sayu's friends constantly badgered about her brother's relationship status.

Or better yet, he should be home, doing his brotherly duty and helping her with these accursed quadratic equations!

Sayu groaned again and let her head fall on her textbook with a thump. There was no way she was going to get this done on her own. Sayu was bemoaning her surely failing grade when an idea sparked in her head. Light might not be home, but maybe he could still help her.

She opened her bedroom door just wide enough to peek out. Her mother was downstairs, doing mom things, probably. Light's room was at the far end of the hall. Sayu was careful not to make a sound as she tiptoed her way to Light's door. Technically, no one was allowed in Light's room when he wasn't home, but he didn't need to know.

Sayu held her breath and turned the handle. She'd never been in here alone. Without her brother this place felt… forbidden. She bit her lip, having second thoughts about this plan. But she had already come this far, and her blank math homework mocking her from her desk spurred her onward. She hurriedly made her way to the shelf. Her eyes gazed over the books and Sayu felt a something heavy settle in her stomach. All of them were thick intimidating texts. Half of them weren't even in Japanese!

Sayu slumped down in the chair. It was hopeless. She couldn't even understand her algebra book; there was no way she'd be able to read a college level calculus book! She rested her head against the hard tabletop when out of the corner of her eye she noticed the top drawer of the desk had a keyhole. She stared at it, wondering what her brother could possibly have wanted out of sight.

_'A diary'_, her mind immediately conjured in answer.

Sayu almost laughed. The idea of her super serious, genius brother keeping a diary was just too weird. It was way too kid-like and normal a thing for Light to do. But then… maybe not. Maybe underneath it all, Light really was the teenage boy he never acted like. Sayu grinned as she imagined pages filled with teen angst and high school crushes just like in the t.v. dramas she loved.

That was all the motivation she needed. She pulled at the drawer, but it didn't budge.

"Locked." She frowned. The key had to be somewhere around here. Unless Light had taken it with him, in which case this would all be for naught. But then, knowing Light, he'd keep a spare just in case.

Sayu checked the other drawers, along the bookshelves, under the desk… nothing. Scowling, she crossed her arms and plopped back down. She closed her eyes, trying to put herself in the mindset of a teenage genius. If she were Light were would she hide a key?

She squeezed her eyes tighter, thinking… thinking… thinking… Oh!

Swiveling in the chair she looked up at the line of heavy books. They were all neatly flush to the edge of the shelf. All but one, that was. A thick text on criminal justice sat just a hair further back on the shelf. Sayu pulled the book off the shelf. Taped to the inside cover was a small key. Sayu smirked; maybe she did have some of that genius in her after all.

The key slid into to the lock perfectly. She turned the key and bit her lip when it clicked. Maybe this was a bad idea. If Light really did have a diary hidden in there, she had no right to read it. Okay, so she wouldn't read it… she'd just see what was inside. No harm in that.

She held her breath. The drawer slid open with ease.

"Huh?"

Inside sat a thin, black notebook. It was certainly not the juicy diary she had hoped for. She lifted the book from the drawer.

"Desu Noto," she read. Weird. Was this like some sort of creepy prank notebook? Why did Light have something like that? She opened to the first black pages. They were written in the same spidery lettering as the cover.

"Aw, this is all English," she complained. She suddenly wished she'd paid better attention in her language class. Sayu squinted her eyes to better focus on the words. When that failed to help her decipher its meaning she huffed and flipped several pages. Light's handwriting was easily recognizable. His neat scroll covered the page from top to bottom. What he had written baffled her.

Names. Just names, covering the entire page. Most were Japanese but quite a few were obviously foreign. Sayu doubted she could pronounce half of them.

"…Weird," she said, dragging out the word.

"Sayu, it's getting late. Have you finished your homework?" her mother's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sayu jumped and hurriedly pushed the notebook back in the drawer. "Uh, yeah, Mom," she yelled back. She struggled to turn the key in the lock. When it finally clicked she returned the key to the book, and the book to the shelf. Sayu rushed out of her brother's room, and pulled the door shut behind her. "I just want Light to check it," she continued. "Make sure I didn't mess anything up. Do you know when he'll be home?"

Her mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms. "His night class doesn't end until 8:00, you know that."

"Oh, right. Guess I forgot."

Her mother gave her a once over before frowning. "Sayu, you know you're not supposed to go in Light's room."

Sayu winced. Of course her mom knew. It was that weird ESP moms had. That, or she just was terrible at keeping the 'guilty' off her face. "I was just looking for a pencil," she lied. "Mine broke."

"Mhmm," her mom hummed, not convinced. "Since you're done with all your homework you can put away your laundry."

Sayu winced again. "Sure thing, Mom."

She was so going to fail.

* * *

She'd been dozing in front of the television when she heard the front door open. Sayu rolled off the couch and hurried to entrance.

"Oh, Light you're home!"

"Hey, Sayu," her brother said without looking up as he untied his shoes. He looked tired, but he hid it well. Night school must really be taking it's toll.

"Um, I was thinking, if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could help me with my math homework?" she asked hopefully, pushing her index fingers together.

Light looked up at her, exasperated. "You haven't done it yet?"

Sayu laughed embarrassed. "Well, I did some of it," lie, "but it's really hard. I just don't get it. Can you help me? Pleeeeease?" she begged with her head bowed low.

Light sighed, "Yeah, alright. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes! Thank you, Light!"

Her brother smiled before making his way to the kitchen. Sayu spun on her heel and rushed up the stairs. She grabbed her math book off her desk and was headed back down the stairs when she froze.

A boy stood in the hallway in front of Light's door. He was older than her, around Light's age probably. And judging from his disheveled uniform, he went to the same school as her brother, too. He was staring at one of their old family portraits – the one from when Sayu was a baby, and Light was just a little, too-smart kid. Mom's hair was longer then, Sayu could see a lot of herself in her mother's face. And her dad's face was clean-shaven.

"Oh, uh, hello," she said in surprise.

The boy turned and looked at her with wide, green eyes. She couldn't help but shiver under their gaze.

"Are- are you a friend of Light's?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You can see me." His words were soft, and to Sayu it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to her. "Really see me. …You touched the Death Note."

"Uhh, the what?" She remembered the black notebook filled with names locked away in Light's desk. What did that have to do with anything?

The boy ignored her. He glanced over his shoulder. Sayu followed his gaze towards the staircase. Light would be coming up any moment. When she looked back to the boy she found he had produced a long, wooden stick from somewhere. She didn't know why, but that stick made her nervous.

"I'm really sorry about this," the boy said, for the first time really addressing Sayu, "but it's for your own safety."

Sayu took a half step back and raised her textbook defensively.

"_Obliviate_."

"Sayu. Sayu! Hey, do you want help or not?" Light stood before her with his arms crossed.

"Huh? Oh! Yes!" she said, mentally shaking herself. She walked into Light's room and plopped down at his desk. "It's these darn quadratic equations. I don't get it. It doesn't make any sense! …uh, Light?"

Her brother hesitated in the open doorway. His eyes swept across the room, seemingly looking for something and not finding it. A small frown formed on his lips. Then he turned his focus on her.

"Quadratic equations, huh?" he asked as pulled a chair up next to her. "Those aren't very difficult. You just need to know the rules."

"Yeah, well the rules don't make any sense either!" she complained.

Light laughed at her misery. He placed a shiny, red apple down on the desk. It sat there untouched the entire night.

* * *

Chapter 3 End.

Here's something you can laugh at me for. For some reason I genuinely thought Sayu's name was Saya. No idea where I got that from. I'm just glad I caught it before I posted this. *headdesk*


End file.
